Two Worlds Collide
by xXSpielMitMirXx
Summary: ...how will Bella and Edwards relationship work...they are both from different worlds...and different times.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds Collide **

I can't stop thinking about him, he is always on my mind...it is driving me crazy, I don't know wither to tell him how I feel or to keep them locked inside. He makes me happy, when he is with me, his eyes dazzling me like crazy, I can hardly contain myself. His skin is so cold, and pale. I don't ever what to leave him...NEVER; I wish that I could always be there beside him. I don't know what I would do without him...I don't even want to think about never being about to see him again.

I know that I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I can't help it...he is so model like and irresistible. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him when I saw him at school for that first time; it was like my eyes were clued in his direction. When he sat by me in Biology, my heart almost stopped, especially when he talked to me and began to sit closer to me.

Even now my heart still pounds when I see him, even when he touches me and kisses me with his cold lips. When we sleep...when I sleep at night I love having his icy arms around me, it is so comforting no matter how cold he is. I just wish that we could go further in our relationship...I know that it is dangerous, but I love him...I wish he would just do it, even if it means that he has to bit me to make it less dangerous, I would do anything for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night is quiet and peaceful...I wish he was here, by my side...his arm around me, his cold icy hand on my side. The sound of his breathing was always relaxing...I missed him so much, why was he not here? Why did he have to leave? I know that is dangerous for us to be together, but he didn't have to leave...I hate him for leaving...but I know that he did it because he loves me. I just wish that he could of stayed... when he is not here I feel so empty inside, like nothing I do is right.

All I remember him saying is "_it will be as if I never existed"_...but to me that will NEVER happen...there will always be a part of me that he took with him. Why wouldn't he just bite me...I want to be with him forever why doesn't he believe that? He the love of my life, the only person I felt completely safe with. Now with him...god knows where, I couldn't feel more alone.

Every night for the past four months, I have been wishing that he could come in through my window and lay down next to me, so that his face would be the first one that I would see when I awoke. But when I awoke every morning...he was not there, where I wished he would be. If I knew where he was I would go and see him...but that is the main reason why he wouldn't tell me, so that I would stay away...he knows me to well.

I can't do anything without thinking about him...I went to see his house...bad idea...it was so empty and abandoned. The beautiful white mansion, with the big glass windows...and the piano, I loved that piano...I remember when Edward played that lullaby for me on my birthday...it was so sweet and peaceful. I hate that I'm so clumsy...if I wouldn't have cut my finger on the wrapping paper, Jasper would have had no reason to jump me...then I wouldn't have had to have those stupid stitches in my arm...and Edward and his family would still be here. It is my fault that they left...my entire fault...why do I have to be so stupid?

WHY WOULDN'T HE JUST BITE ME!!! I wanted him to...I told him to do it, but he won't. Doesn't he understand that he is everything to me? Edward is my world...I would rather be dead then to be without him. Part of me wants Victoria to come in here and kill me...so that I will be with Edward forever, and then there is the other part of me that doesn't want to die because of Charlie and Renée.

I being a vampire would make Charlie's and Renée's lives much easier, with me as a vampire their lives will not be in as much danger. Cause the Vampires that are coming after me...all they really want is my blood, and if I was a vampire I would no longer be human...which means no blood. I wish that Edward would of just let me die that day at school, that way none of this would be happening, and they wouldn't of needed a reason to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been six months since I have seen Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. The last six months have been the hardest to get through for me. I have felt so empty with him, his voice, and touch, everything about him I missed so much.

********************************

A week past...

I was sleeping quietly in my bed. Of course it was raining outside, the rain was smacking up against the windows. The sound was so peaceful, it was not long before I passed out.

I was in the middle of a dream when...I felt someone put there arm around me. I jumped awake and turned around.

"Hi Bells." Edward smiled and kissed her forehead. "Did I wake you?"

A confused look came across my face as I was not yet totally awake. "Edward?" I said my eyes trying to focus on his flawless face. "I'm glad you woke me...I missed you so much." I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him, to afraid to let go, as I thought that he would leave again.

"I missed you too Bella...you have no idea." Edward kissed my head again and wrapped his cold arms tightly around me too. "Do you want me leave you alone so that you can sleep?"

It took me awhile to actually hear what he said, as I was still half asleep. "No, I don't want you to leave...stay here with me. I don't ever what you to leave me again."

"I won't leave you, but you should really get some sleep, don't you think?"

"...No I don't..." I knew that I was sleepy and that I should get some sleep, but I didn't want to. I wanted to just stare at him. I missed his face, his flawless, perfect face.

"Umm." Edward knew that I was going to fall asleep, but he keep me in his arms as he whispered in my ear. "You can go to sleep, I will be here when you wake up...I promise."

I couldn't even reply, because I passed out. His presents made me so relaxed and comfortable that I fell back asleep.

*********************

The morning came faster than I thought it would. My eyes shot open and I swung my head around, I wanted to see if I was dreaming last night or if it actually happened. I was surprised to see Edward staring at me when I looked behind me. He was smiling at my sudden surprise.

"Did I scare you?" Edward asked, kissing my forehead.

"Just a little...I was not sure if I was dreaming or not."

"Oh."

After I got dressed and had some breakfast, I returned up stairs to me room. I have told Edward to stay there and I will be right back. When I opened my door, I was surprised once again to see Edward there, he actually listened. He was sitting at the foot of my bed...reading my diary.

"You where really upset about my, absents." He said without looking up.

"So!" I snapped the diary out of his hands. I was hoping that he didn't read the rest. But with the smile and look that he had on his face I know that he did.

"That was an interesting read...I never knew that you felt that strongly about me leaving."

"Did you want me to be happy that you left?" I asked a crossed look on my face, my diary still in my hands.

"Yes actually, I was doing it because I thought that it was a good idea."

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"Bella...I'm a vampire and I told you that use being together is dangerous...I don't want you to get hurt."

"So you leaving makes things ok?"

"I thought that it would..." Edward just stared at me. His face still calm, even when mine wasn't.

"Well you were wrong...I was miserable without you Edward, it hurt so much to know that I was the reason that you and your family left." I put my diary on my deck and sat next to Edward on my bed.

"Sorry I never meant to hurt you. I love you Bella." There was sympathy in his voice, he pulled me closer and kissed my neck.

It has been so long since I have heard those three words, and I missed it. "I love you too." I said softly.

He smiled and kissed my lips. "You have no idea how much I missed you Bells."


End file.
